


Double Date Delusion

by faeryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky still has his metal arm, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mistaken for Not Being in a Relationship, No-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr post (sent to me in a screenshot so I can't link it, sorry!)bewaretheideas315:I can't actually remember ever reading something like this, but I feel positive that it definitely exists somewhere in fandom, so somebody tell me where to find it:One guy asks two girls to go on a double date with him and his friend. The girls are like "sure, sounds fun!" and the guys are like "score!" until they show up for the date and the girls hold hands, and sit next to each other, and one of them gives the other one a little cutesy couple neck kiss and the other asks the guys how long they've been together. And suddenly the guys aren't really sure how to explain that they really thought they were going on a different kind of double date so they just kind of go along with it and, well, you know how this ends.So. This is my Winter Falcon, Cartinelli take on said post, enjoy ;)





	Double Date Delusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxInDocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/gifts).



> For my lovely Foxie dear, who has been so very patient while I got around to writing this x3 
> 
> I will hold my hands up and admit I haven't seen Agent Carter yet, so I have absolutely zero idea of how to write about Peggy & Angie, but I did my best so I hope it doesn't ruin it hahaha.

“I’m gonna do it.” 

“Don’t do it Bucky, they’re working, leave ‘em alone.” 

“I’m gonna.”

“You’re such a fucking brat I swear, Barnes.” 

“Shut up, you love me.” 

Sam scowled at Bucky’s back as the other man swaggered over to the counter in their regular coffee shop. He  _ liked _ this place. He didn’t want to have to find somewhere else. Their coffee was always perfect and they did a slice of pie that almost rivalled his mom’s. Well. Not really, but it was still damn good. But Bucky was determined to get a date with the barista called Peggy, and had decided that asking her to go out with him and her friend Angie to go out with Sam was the best way to get said date. He didn’t  _ really _ mind all that much. It had definitely been a long time since he’d been out with someone, but he just wished he could guarantee it wouldn’t be super awkward and result in him never wanting to show his face in here again. Bucky had a way of getting them into all kinds of trouble, after all, and that went double when Steve wasn’t around to rein him in. Or at least give him something else to focus on. Bucky was on his way back to the table already with a shit-eating grin all over his face so clearly the girls had agreed. Sam could only hope this was going to go well.

 

~* ~

 

“Sam, d’you… y’know… think I should wear a glove tonight?” Bucky was standing in front of the bathroom mirror flexing the metal hand of his state-of-the-art prosthesis and looking slightly worried.

“Dude. Have you been wearing gloves at the café this whole time?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. 

“Well no but… not very romantic is it?” 

Bucky was still pretty self-conscious about his arm. Okay, Shuri the Wakandan prodigy had made it for him as a prototype just because she could and they needed a volunteer to test it. And Bucky had been all too happy to have a hand that could actually move again. But even two years on he still asked Sam all the time if he should wear a glove or not. Fortunately, Sam knew exactly how to snap him out of his spiral of negativity and self-doubt.

“Listen here you little shit,” he put his hand down hard and deliberately on Bucky’s left shoulder where the metal joined his skin, “if you show up to this date wearing a glove when you’ve  _ never worn one before _ then Peggy’s gonna think something’s up. It’ll become this whole big thing. Do you wanna spend half the evening answering questions about your damn arm? Or d’you wanna actually enjoy yourself?” 

Bucky blinked a few times at him before breaking into laughter.

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Thanks Sam.” 

“No worries, man.” 

Somehow, despite Bucky’s incessant need to spend over an hour grooming himself, they made it to the diner on time. Admittedly they bickered the entire way about whether or not Bucky needs a haircut, but what else was new? 

“Are you sure Peggy said she wanted the date to be  _ here _ ?” Sam asked doubtfully as he looked at the bright lights of the vintage-inspired diner. 

“Yeah man, she insisted. Said it was where she and Angie met so the place was special or something. Anyway the food’s meant to be good so that’s what matters right?” 

Sam still wasn’t convinced, especially since Bucky was a cheap as fuck date and he wouldn’t have been at all surprised if it was Bucky’s idea to get out of paying top dollar, but he could only trust that Bucky was telling the truth and hope for the best. The ladies would be arriving in a few minutes after all, too late to do anything about it now. 

Sure enough the click of heels announced their arrival while Sam waited for Bucky to finish his cigarette and Peggy and Angie rounded the corner perfectly on time. They were holding hands, which Sam thought was a little odd, but he figured it must be some kind of safety thing. Women couldn’t be too careful these days after all. He waved at them as Bucky dropped his cigarette on the ground and then it was air kisses and light, barely-there greeting hugs all around before they went inside. 

Bucky held the door for the ladies like a gentleman, then stepped in front of Sam and let it swing closed in his face like an asshole. Bucky stuck his tongue out at Sam and Sam mimed strangling him. They couldn’t help but laugh though, their friendship was mostly based on needling each other, after all. 

Peggy and Angie strode forward confidently, waving to the guy behind the counter, and chose a booth for them all, sliding in next to each other and motioning for the guys to take the other side. Okay, that was a little odd since Sam had expected each ‘couple’ would sit together, but again maybe this was just so they could make sure he and Bucky weren’t some kind of pair of delinquents who’d try to feel them up before their food even arrived. 

The four of them made inane small talk while they looked over the menu and ordered, not wanting to have any real conversation interrupted and trains of thought lost. When all was finally said and done Angie leaned back in the booth and fixed the men with a curious look.

“So, how did the two of you meet?” 

“He kicked me off a helicarrier,” Sam said.

“In the Army,” Bucky said at the same time, then, “like hell I did Wilson, shut your mouth!”

Sam laughed hard at Bucky’s righteous indignation.

“It ain’t funny,” Bucky growled.

“It’s true though! I distinctly remember your foot,” he pointed down, “connecting with my chest,” he pointed to himself, “and me falling off that goddamn helicarrier.”

“It was a training exercise! If you’d jumped yourself I wouldn’ta had to push you,” Bucky’s mouth turned down in a ridiculous pout, which set Sam off laughing again. Angie and Peggy were laughing too, their bickering clearly the funniest thing they’d seen all day.

“You two are  _ adorable _ ,” Peggy giggled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, “how long have you been together?” 

Angie leaned in to leave a butterfly-soft kiss on Peggy’s cheek and laced their fingers together, and in that moment Sam realized just how  _ badly _ they had misinterpreted this date. From the look he shared with Bucky, it seemed he’d noticed too and wordlessly they came to an agreement.

“Well... we didn’t spend a lot of time together in the Army,” Sam started, carefully. Bucky was way better at bullshitting than he was.

“But once we got out it was the weirdest thing. Turned out that we shared the same best friend, Steve, so we ended up hanging a lot more after that and, well, it just kinda went from there. I guess about a year?” Bucky looked to Sam for confirmation and all Sam could do was nod mutely.

“How about you gals?” Sam turned the conversation away from them to give himself some time to think, and Bucky leaned in a little closer to him, clearly trying to pick up the act of being a ‘couple’. 

“Oh a few years now,” Angie started, Peggy nodding along, “I used to work here actually!”

“Honestly I was smitten from the moment I walked in,” Peggy added with an adoring smile at her  _ girlfriend _ . 

“And you weren’t subtle at all about it!” 

“Well I didn’t know if you were even interested in women, and it would probably have been rude to just ask. I had to let you know I was keen  _ somehow _ .” 

“The guy you were with was  _ so _ uncomfortable,” Angie cackled with glee at the memory. 

“It was worth it though.” 

While the ladies got caught up staring lovingly at each other, and Sam and Bucky were just grateful nobody was looking at them expecting the same, the waitress brought their food and drinks. Angie and Peggy had ordered a single milkshake between them with two straws, and Sam couldn’t believe he’d missed that massive neon blinking arrow pointing at the two of them screaming COUPLE! COUPLE! He almost smacked himself in the head for his stupidity. 

He began eating his food to keep any more probing questions at bay a little while longer, jamming fries into his mouth and washing them down with his own drink. Bucky clearly had other ideas. 

“What the fuck, man?” Sam spluttered when Bucky swiped his milkshake and took a large swig from it. 

“What? I just wanted to see if it was good!” 

“Then you shoulda ordered one instead of cola!” 

“The dames are sharing,” Bucky insisted with a pout, but Sam didn’t miss the meaningful look in his eyes.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, pushing the glass back towards Bucky so he could share it, “but you’re paying.” 

“As if there was ever any doubt, babe” Bucky winked. 

Sam was sure everyone must be able to see him blush, he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Bucky’s flirtations. It wasn’t that he didn’t know exactly what Buck was like, they’d double-dated before and God knows how often he’d had to sit and watch Bucky try to pull the moves on some poor guy or girl in bars or… well basically anywhere really. But he’d usually rolled his eyes and wondered how they got suckered in. Sure, he knew Bucky was attractive - he had  _ eyes _ \- but it just always came off as kinda cheesy to him. So having that charm pointed in his direction was throwing him off, ‘cause now… well now he was starting to see how Bucky always seemed to manage to get a date… 

“Oh really?” He tried, recovering, “‘cause usually it’s ‘Saaaaam I’m broke! Buy this for me?’” Sam affected a high-pitched, whiny voice that set Angie and Peggy off giggling again. 

“Ha! You wish!” Bucky groused, even though actually it was mostly true. Bucky did beg Sam to pay for things on a semi-regular basis. 

“I wish you’d learn to pay for your own crap, for sure,” Sam teased, much more comfortable back in this zone of joking with each other.

“Oh bite me, Wilson.”

“Maybe later, if you ask nicely,” Sam offered a flirtatious wink and was pleased to see a light pink flush across Bucky’s cheeks. ‘ _ Revenge is sweet,’ _ he thought, smugly.

Except… now he’d done it. They were gonna be stuck in a flirt-off. It’s not like either of them were the type to back down from a challenge, after all, and this was probably going to be both hilarious, and… very,  _ very _ bad. 

Their conversation returned to more normal inane chatter, talk of work and friends and social lives that were definitely safer subjects - at least for Sam and Bucky. 

“Shaddap,  _ Falcon _ ,” Bucky sneered teasingly at one point, and both ladies leaned forward, suddenly fascinated by this new nickname.

“Where did  _ that _ one come from?” Peggy asked, Angie nodding emphatically at her side. 

“Oh man, Army nicknames,” Sam groaned and Bucky chuckled, pushing away his now-empty plate and stealing one of Sam’s remaining fries just because he could.

“Sam got Falcon because he was a paratrooper. His whole unit had stupid nicknames, but somehow he got Falcon, which is actually kinda cool.”

“ _ Somehow _ ? Oh like you weren’t half responsible for that one.” Sam fixed Angie and Peggy with a blank, unimpressed look, “and I’m not entirely sure it’s flattering either. Bucky  _ happened _ to point out one day that birds of prey are dark on the underside and white on top for camouflage reasons, ‘like a falcon’, he said. It’s ‘cause I’m black, right  _ White Wolf _ ?” Bucky groaned, having clearly hoped Sam wouldn’t pull that particular one out of the bag. “Anyway, it stuck. Coulda been worse, I suppose, lots of seagulls have the same coloring,” he laughed.

“And… White Wolf?” Angie prodded.

“Oh no, no way, nuh uh. Who wants dessert?” Bucky protested, waving his hands at her and shaking his head emphatically, which naturally only made her look pleadingly at Sam, who was only too happy to oblige.

“White Wolf is the name a 16 year old kid gave him,” Sam offered Bucky a shit-eating grin while Bucky appeared to be trying to murder him with a glare. “Shuri is admittedly a literal prodigy who makes experimental tech for  _ fun _ , and gives it to people because she’s also a princess and she does what she wants, but that’s not quite as much fun to lead the story with,” he chuckled. 

“That’s really neat!” Angie seemed genuinely impressed. 

“Yeah well,” Bucky grumbled, mildly appeased, “when the kid’s offering to give you back the use of a whole arm that got blown off you’re not about ta complain when she starts comin’ up with stupid nicknames for you.” 

An awkward silence fell over the table, Bucky’s grumpiness rubbing off on the others, but as always Sam knew just how to draw him out of it. 

“Hey, at least she said you have good taste in men, that’s gotta count for something, right?” He nudged Bucky’s shoulder with his own and took his hand - the warm metal left in his flesh-and-bone right - and gave it a little squeeze. Shuri had really done an amazing job, and he knew the pressure plates in the metal were zinging feedback to where the wires connected to Bucky’s nerves so he would feel it. To Sam’s surprise, Bucky leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, a gesture that seemed far too real for their not-actually-a-date double-act. 

“True, though her brother was  _ way _ hotter than you,” Bucky teased, and the air was clear once more. 

“Man if you think I’m gonna get jealous that a  _ king _ is hotter than me you’re crazier’n I thought. I’d do him too. Oh now  _ there’s  _ an idea…” 

Bucky howled with laughter and smacked the table with his hand, earning him some irritated glances from the other patrons, but Sam was too pleased to see his joke went over well to care. 

“You’re a wild son-of-a-bitch Sam Wilson,” Bucky finally gasped when he’d calmed down, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Yeah, well.” 

Bucky suddenly became very interested in the dessert side of the menu and Sam’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what that was all about. The ‘shut up you love me line’ was one they bandied back and forth all the time, Bucky had used it on him  _ that very morning _ .  _ And _ the day he asked the girls out. 

“So you’ve actually  _ met _ King T’challa?” Peggy prodded Sam once they’d agreed on dessert - Sam resolutely refusing to share a goddamn banana split with Bucky. 

“Oh yeah, nice guy. Tends to hover where his sister’s involved. But he’s got a good heart, and his people seem to like him.” Sam smiled, remembering their month-long stay in Wakanda while Shuri fitted Bucky’s arm. 

“That was a good trip,” Bucky leaned in to Sam, pressing their shoulders together and smiling warmly at him. 

“At least we get to go back in a few months for your tune-up!” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m a  _ car _ , Sam! This is a sophisticated piece of technology, a work of art even, and you’re talking like it just needs an oil change!” Bucky’s tone was stern but his grin gave away the joke and Sam couldn’t resist poking him in the ribs in return. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course it wouldn’t need an oil change. All those moving pieces? That needs  _ lube _ .” Sam beamed and Angie let out a bark of laughter that turned several heads before covering her face with her hands to muffle the rest. 

“You’re such a little  _ shit _ , Wilson,” Bucky tried to growl but he couldn’t help the chuckle that came out instead. 

Considering this evening hadn’t quite turned out how they planned, Sam was still having a good time. He would even go so far as to call it a success. Bucky was managing to talk about his arm without sliding into a funk, Peggy and Angie seemed to be enjoying themselves, insofar as that enjoyment was largely based on laughing at him and Bucky, and the food was, as promised, excellent. Except…  _ except… _ Something niggled at the back of his mind and he couldn’t put his finger on it, it was driving him crazy. As he stared at Bucky, joking with Angie, he saw a…  _ something _ , that hadn’t been there when they left home. Like there’d been a blown-out bulb in Buck that someone had finally gotten around to fixing. Almost as if…

“Hey,  _ Sam _ !”

Sam blinked and shook his head a little at the sudden loud voice breaking through his thoughts.

“We, uh, we lost ya for a second there buddy,” Bucky looked worried. Sam had his own demons too, but he flashed a reassuring smile. 

“Sorry, it wasn’t anything, just got lost in thought for a sec.” 

Bucky squeezed his hand, his eyes searching Sam’s face for any indication of untruth, but seemed satisfied after a moment. His thumb continued to stroke the back of Sam’s hand, though, and Sam thought that was really quite nice, actually.

While he’d been daydreaming their desserts had arrived and Sam eagerly began spooning whipped cream onto the perfectly golden crust of the peach and raspberry cobbler Peggy had strongly recommended. Predictably, Bucky immediately tried to steal a spoonful because that damn guy was never just happy with his own food. Sam wiped his cream covered spoon on Bucky’s face with a nonchalant expression, holding down the laugh that threatened to burst out of him when Bucky angrily scrubbed at the mess with a napkin. When he looked back, Sam just gave him an innocent smile and turned back to his dessert, which was just as delicious as promised. 

He began to ask Angie about herself, interested to know why she had switched jobs from the diner to the café, when a wet smear of cool ice cream from Bucky’s banana split streaked its way down his cheek. Because of course Bucky had ordered the damn split anyway. Oh, but he wasn’t done there. No, why would he settle for a food war when he could do worse? Sam should have seen it coming really. 

Before he had a chance to do more than blink and open his mouth to swear at his fake boyfriend, Bucky followed the cool ice cream with a warm, wet stripe from his tongue - licking away the mess he’d just made. 

Sam’s words died in his throat, and his heart skittered in his chest. He turned his head slowly to look at Bucky, who was sitting there with  _ the _ smuggest grin. He looked, quite literally, like the cat that got the cream. Sam’s mouth flapped a couple of times and this time he knew he was  _ definitely _ blushing, but for some reason Bucky’s tongue on his face had short-circuited something in his brain. 

“I think you broke him,” Peggy observed dryly. 

“I, shit, sorry,” Sam stammered, wiping away the sticky wet mark on his face and glaring at Bucky. “He’s such a little shit sometimes.” 

Angie and Peggy waved away his apologies and Bucky just continued to beam at him. Defeated, at least for now, Sam turned his entire focus to his food and the ladies, almost blanking Bucky out completely. He needed time to regroup, figure out his next move, and continuing his conversation as if that whole thing never happened would give him that time. 

Oh. Unless Bucky started  _ playing goddamn footsie with him _ . 

He was doing his best to ignore it, he really was. But Bucky was all-but ignoring him too, only chiming in to the conversation at perfectly normal and reasonable moments as if his fucking foot wasn’t creeping its way up Sam’s ankle. And it was  _ infuriating. _ And definitely  _ not at all _ enjoyable. It took all his self control not to do something,  _ say _ something, but he didn’t want Bucky to know he was getting to him, so he just let it go on, and tried to think about really fucking boring things. 

Sam almost sighed in relief when they were all finished and it was clear that the not-actually-a-date-guys seemed to be drawing to an end. Angie had started yawning and Peggy was petting her hair gently as if preparing to take her home and put her to bed. Sam felt pretty tired too, which was unusual since he and Bucky were usually night owls that irritated Steve to no end with their constant late nights and long lie-ins. But he guessed it was from expending so much energy on keeping up this façade of a relationship all evening, and keeping Bucky in check as best he could. 

Speaking of checks, Bucky did indeed pay as he promised he would. Both Angie and Peggy tried to give him money for their part but he waved them away and insisted that he’d invited them out with the intention of treating them, and he wouldn’t hear of them making any contribution. And that Sam was going to cover the tip. Because of course he did. 

Now that they were leaving and Bucky’s foot was nowhere near his leg, Sam felt light a vice that had been squeezing his chest was finally starting to release. It was one thing play-acting where the girls could see, but that had just been to needle him, and he was stuck between being annoyed about it and kinda hoping they could do this again. 

“Thanks for coming out with us,” he said as they said their goodbyes and once again exchanged those light, absolutely and 100% platonic hugs and air-kisses. 

“Any time!” Angie chirped brightly. “And next time you guys can pick the place. Maybe where you had your first date?” The two of them left with a wave and Bucky let out a huge whoosh of breath. 

“Well… That would be awkward, considering I guess technically  _ this _ would count as our first date,” he laughed. 

“You’re a little  _ shit _ , Barnes,” Sam laughed. 

“Like you’re any better,  _ Wilson. _ ” 

They walked home back in more familiar territory, shoving each other playfully and playing a game of ‘who can come up with the most ridiculous fake date idea’ that got really wild. Steve was gonna lose his shit when he got back in the morning and they recounted the evening to him, so once they got home they also began brainstorming creative embellishments to the not-date that they both knew would have his eyes bugging out. 

“Still…” Bucky mused, leaning his head back on the couch and folding his arms behind it. 

“Still what? You can’t just start a sentence and not finish it, man.”

“It wasn’t all bad, huh?” 

“What, that? Nah, it was fine. They’re nice, and I don’t think they guessed.”

Bucky tutted loudly, which Sam knew was Bucky-speak for ‘that’s not what I meant’. 

“What?” His heart gave another one of those heavy beats, the kind that you can feel in your ribcage, and he silently told it to knock it off. If Bucky had something to say he was gonna make him say it. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna say it. He wasn’t even gonna  _ think _ it. 

“I’m goin’ for a smoke.” Bucky lurched up off the couch and disappeared out the door before Sam could say anything more. Evading. That’s what he always did when he was evading. 

Usually Bucky would sulk on the porch for a couple hours chain smoking whenever Steve or Sam tried to talk to him about anything serious. But it was usually things like his arm, or Sam and Bucky’s time in the Army. Bad memories. Sad things. Steve had made a joke once about getting pneumonia in some dingy little apartment they’d lived in that was full of damp and Bucky had sulked for a full night; they’d found him asleep on the porch in the morning, covered in dew. Sam remembered how it had twinkled in the morning sunlight on his hair and the tips of his unreasonably long eyelashes. 

Fuck. 

_ Fuck _ . 

There’s no way Steve would have noticed that. In fact, while Sam had taken a moment to smile fondly at the picture, Steve had kicked Bucky and chewed him out for sleeping outside, said that getting himself sick was a shitty way of getting back at Steve for mentioning that he got sick once. Even though Steve used to get sick a lot. He was a lot better now, but still didn’t have great health and Bucky tended to mother him just a bit. 

Why the hell was he thinking about Steve right now? 

Should he follow Bucky? 

Should he stay? 

What should he do? 

What was going on? 

His mind rolled through so many questions he almost couldn’t comprehend all of them. 

He could hear Bucky pacing. He wore these old combat boots when he went out to smoke, said his feet got cold else. They were loud on the wooden planks of the porch the three of them had built together last year. 

There was no way he could let Bucky stew out there, he needed to go and speak to him. Get some answers. Or give some reassurance. He wasn’t sure what was going on right now, but he couldn’t just sit here idly. 

Decision made, Sam stood up from the couch just as the door swung open. Bucky stomped in, the smell of cigarette smoke following him like a cloud of terrible cologne, and stopped right in front of Sam. 

“I liked it, okay?” Bucky tilted his chin up, his expression defiant. He was, and had been for as long as Sam had known him, absolutely terrible at expressing his emotions. For someone who was usually so eloquent, he sure as shit needed to get his act together when talking about important stuff. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. That was something for another time. And he’d spent too long not answering, he could see the rising panic in Bucky’s eyes.

“I did too, you idiot.” 

Bucky’s face flickered through a bunch of emotions and Sam waited patiently for him. 

“ _ You’re _ the idiot,” he groused back, clearly having as much of a hard time thinking as Sam was. Sam gave him a cheeky grin in return, trying to lighten the mood.

“Maybe I am, but I could be  _ your _ idiot.” Fuck, why did he say that. “I mean. If you wanted. Um.” 

An awkward silence fell for a moment as they stared at each other. Then, almost in unison, they began to laugh. It was such a ridiculous situation they were in; two grown men standing toe to toe in their sitting room angrily telling each other they  _ like _ liked each other via the medium of insults. 

“Oh man,” Sam said when they finally calmed down, “looks like we’re a couple of idiots, huh?” 

“Hmm… nah. How about… just a couple?” Bucky threw Sam a smile that made him go weak at the knees. 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Barnes.” 

 

~* ~

 

When Steve got home the next morning, calling that he’d brought coffee and bagels for them, they stumbled out of Sam’s room bleary-eyed and happier than they’d been in months. It wasn’t until their brains caught up that they realised Steve was staring at them. 

“Um…” Sam started, but Steve just rolled his eyes and punched them both in the arm.

“Fucking _ finally. _ Guess I owe Angie twenty bucks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my [fandom Tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my very quiet [writing Tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
